A large number of individuals have mammalian pets in their homes. These are typically dogs or cats. When the pet owners are away at work they often would like to communicate with their pets. Similarly, the pets often would like to communicate with their owner.
Speaker phones have been modified, by the Ablephone company, by adding a large button expander of a “speed dial” button for trained rescue dogs to call 911 in an emergency. While such a system is probably useful for some medical emergencies, it does not provide any “social” communication or emotional comfort on either side. Unfortunately, such a system to this date there has been no practical means for this sort of communication.